Aminoacetonitrile derivatives (AADS) are a class of anthelmintics effective against drug-resistant nematodes. The nematodes, or roundworms, comprise a large number of w pathogens of man and domestic animals. Gastrointestinal nematodes, such as Haemanchus contortus, are major parasites of ruminants that cause substantial economic losses to livestock production worldwide.
Monepantel (MPL) (N-[(1S)-1-cyano-2-(5-cyano-2-trifluoromethyl-phenoxy)-1-methyl-ethyl]-4-trifluoromethylsulfanyl-benzamide) is an example of such an AAD and has been approved as a nematocide for the treatment of sheep gastrointestinal parasites.

MPL has been shown to be efficacious against various species of livestock-pathogenic nematodes.
It has now surprisingly been found that the combination of aminoacetonitrile derivatives (AADs), and other anticancer compounds dramatically enhances the efficacy of the anticancer compounds in the treatment of cancer.